Media, such as video media, is transmitted, both in fixed quantities of data and in streams of data. Because of the size of the data being transmitted, different methods are used to efficiently transmit the data. One method is encoding the data at its source, transmitting the encoded data, and decoding the compressed data at the receiving end. Data encoding may be beneficial because it may require less bandwidth for transmission, which reduces the cost of transmitting the data and makes the transmission of the data more efficient. On the other hand, data encoding runs a risk of reducing the quality of the data once it is decoded. When data is encoded, some of the data may be lost and may not be recovered during decoding.
Within the field of data encoding and decoding, different methods exist. One method creates one or more quantization parameters (QPs) for a video frame and uses the QPs as the basis for encoding and later decoding the data. Such prediction methods are used in an attempt to further reduce bandwidth. Different QP prediction methods exist, and each must balance the bandwidth consumed by the encoded data and the quality of the complexity of the algorithm.